civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Katanga (Moïse Tshombe)
Katanga led by Moïse Tshombe is a custom civilization by RawSasquatch/Kramer, with contributions from JFD, Uighur_Caesar, DarthKyofu, Senshidenshi and TopHatPaladin This mod requires Brave New World. It is part of the 12 Days of Africa event. Overview 'Katanga' The State of Katanga, also sometimes denoted as the Republic of Katanga, was a breakaway state that proclaimed its independence from Congo-Léopoldville on 11 July 1960 under Moise Tshombe, leader of the local Confédération des associations tribales du Katanga (CONAKAT) political party. The new Katangese state did not enjoy full support throughout the province and was constantly wracked by ethnic strife in its northernmost region. It was dissolved in 1963 following an invasion by United Nations Operation in the Congo (ONUC) forces, and reintegrated with the rest of the country as Katanga Province. The Katangese secession was made with the support of Union Minière du Haut Katanga, a Belgian mining company, and a large contingent of Belgian military advisers. A paramilitary force designated the Katanga Gendarmerie, raised by the Tshombe government, was initially organised and trained by Belgium and subsequently, mercenaries of various nationalities. Moïse Tshombe Moïse Kapenda Tshombe was a Congolese businessman and politician. He served as the president of the secessionist State of Katanga from 1960 to 1963 and as prime minister of the Democratic Republic of the Congo from 1964 to 1965. A member of the Lunda tribes, Tshombe was born near Musumba, Belgian Congo, the son of a successful businessman. He received his education from an American missionary school and later trained as an accountant. In the 1950s, he took over a chain of stores in Katanga Province and became involved in politics. He founded the Confédération des associations tribales du Katanga (CONAKAT) party, with Godefroid Munongo. CONAKAT promoted a federal Congo independent of the Belgian colonial empire. CONAKAT won control of the Katanga provincial legislature in the May 1960 general elections. One month later, the Congo became an independent republic. Tshombe became President of Katanga. Patrice Lumumba was tasked with forming a national government. Members of Lumumba's party, the Mouvement National Congolais, were given charge of the portfolios of national defence and interior over Tshombe's objections. On the evening of 11 July Tshombe, accusing the central government of communist leanings and dictatorial rule, announced that Katanga was seceding from the Congo. Favoring continued ties with Belgium, he asked the Belgian government to send military officers to recruit and train a Katangese army. Tshombe demanded UN recognition for independent Katanga, and he announced that any intervention by UN troops would be met with force. Nonetheless, Congolese Prime Minister Patrice Lumumba and his successor successfully requested intervention from UN forces. UN forces were sent under the direction of UN Secretary-General Dag Hammarskjöld. France, wishing to take advantage of Katangese minerals, sent Moïse Tshombe the reinforcement of the mercenary Bob Denard and his men. It is supported by the networks of Jacques Foccart, the "Mr. Africa" of the Elysée. Lumumba's government was overthrown, and Lumumba taken prisoner by Mobutu and detained at Camp Hardy in Thysville. The Belgian minister for African Affairs sent a highly confidential telegram on 16 January 1961 to the government in Léopoldville to send Lumumba to Katanga. That would have stemmed from Lumumba's increasing popularity among soldiers, who might release him. Meanwhile, soldier mutinies and unrest increased by the day, at Prison Camp Hardy in Thysville. In custody in Katanga, Lumumba was visited by Katangese notables and Belgian officers. Lumumba's execution was carried out by a firing squad led by a Belgian mercenary, Julien Gat. In 1963, UN forces succeeded in suppressing Katanga, driving Tshombe into exile in Northern Rhodesia, later to Spain. In July 1964, he returned to the Congo to serve as prime minister in a new coalition government. Tshombe's national support was derived from the backing of provincial political bosses, customary chiefs, and foreign financial interests. In a New Year's message at the beginning of 1965, Tshombe rejected conciliation with the Simba rebels and called for their total defeat. He was received in Paris by President de Gaulle in November 1964. He was dismissed from his position in October 1965 by President Kasa-Vubu. In November, General Mobutu, who had staged a successful coup against Kasa-Vubu, brought charges of treason against Tshombe, who again fled the country and settled in Francoist Spain. 'Dawn of Man' "Warm salutations to you, Moïse Tshombe, ambitious President of Katanga! In the violence that wracked the Congo immediately upon its independence, you sensed that the new government posed a great danger to Katanga and its industry, and declared Katangese independence. Feeling that you had been betrayed by the ineffectual Prime Minister Lumumba, you personally oversaw his execution when mutinying Congolese soldiers handed him over to your forces. The United Nations had refused to recognize Katanga, and ignored your warnings of resistance should they intervene -- a decision which cost UN Secretary-General Hammarskjöld dearly. Although the Gendarmerie and the many mercenaries in your employ showed devotion and discipline, they were eventually routed, and you forced into exile. And though the dream of Katangese freedom had been temporarily quashed, you returned triumphantly to the Congo only a few years later to ascend to the position of Prime Minister, overseeing the defeat of the bloody Simba Rebellion. Mr. Tshombe, although many remember you poorly, you have a chance to once again establish Katanga's rightful place among the world's nations. Will you utilize Katanga's great wealth to rise to power in this brave new world? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Ah, welcome, welcome to Katanga, it's so good to meet another leader! Please, have a seat, have a drink, and let's talk business." Defeat: "For years we have fought heroically against the enemy. Now your superiority has become overwhelming." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Full Credits List *''RawSasquatch'': Creator, XML, Art *''DarthKyofu'': Pedias, Civ Icon, TSL Coords *''Senshidenshi'': Civ Icon *''JFD'': Lua *''Uighur_Caesar'': Lua Category:Congo Category:Atomic Era Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Bantu Cultures Category:12 Days of Africa